The Silent Cartographer
The Silent Cartographer (often abbreviated SC) is the fourth campaign level in Halo:Combat Evolved. See The Silent Cartographer (level) for general information. The Strats Getting the Warthog As the level starts off and lets you out of the Pelican, immediately head left away from combat and run around the island. Soon you will see a warthog. Use a grenade to tip it upright and hop in, continuing around the island. Grenade is swag strats but also a bit faster, go for it regardless no negative effect. ''On legendary'' You should pick up the overshield by the crates before you get in the Warthog. This will help you to survive until the door skip easier. Security Door Skip Once you reach the main building, drive your warthog in and proceed towards the door. There are a couple of ways of skipping the door closing on you. *You can warthog fling into the door before it closes. <> *If you miss the fling, you can clip above the door. Park the Warthog parallel to and right up against the door. Enter/exit the vehicle and adjust its position until you clip out of bounds. You will know you are getting close if you start dying from the glitch. If you did the skip, jump around the gold Elite. Fire your weapon as you walk onto the platform to skip the Shafted cutscene. Keep in mind you will not get a checkpoint if you skip the cutscene. Cartographer Drop Fall off the back of the platform and crouch as you are about the hit to minimize damage, proceed down the ramp and jump off again hitting the over shield on landing to take no damage. If you jump, activate the console, and spam enter you will skip the cutscene here and keep your forward momentum Ascent - Nade Jump Run past the elites and head straight, here is a harder grenade jump that will allow you to save a few seconds and grab a active cloak The more consistent path is to head right as you reach the room, and head up the ramp though it is slower ''On legendary'' After activating the console, throw a frag down the hallway to get both elites attentions, then assassinate both of them. The grenade jump to get the cloak is highly recommended, as you can skip almost all the remaining fights in this section. Ascent - Jackal Room The next room has a small jumping skip, jump on top of the "boxes" in front of the door you exit and then jump to the left platform using a pillar as a stopping point for the second part of the jump Proceed to run out and skip the gold sword elite on your way out, and continue to the surface and wait for pickup. ''On legendary'' Once you leave, take the warthog back up the ramp, and drive out of the building off the metal deck. Then proceed around to the right and back up, this buys enough time for the pelican to come so you don't die. 1-04